Lady Alanna
by Andrefla
Summary: Yes!! this is another Alanna goes to the convent story. When Thom refuses to go to the convent Alanna gets mad and she says she will never talk to him again. Who will Alanna end up with? Willl she end up with anybody?(I am a terible speller.)
1. Plans and Disapointment

Lady Alanna Plans and Disappoitment  
  
NNNNOOOOO!!!! Cried Alanna of Trebond. I don't wan to go. Please don't make me go Daddy . "You're going and that's final, now be gone, I have work to do", shouted their father Duke Alan of Trebend. When twins Thom and Alanna had left their father's study Alanna started to think "Thom", she cried, "I have an idea." "What?" asked her twin. "Why don't you go to the convent to be a sorcerer while I run away and go to the castle to be a knight?" "Alanna, but you're a girl", replied Thom, shocked. "I know but I can disguise myself as a boy." "What happens when womanly things start happening and what a bout Coram and Maude, they certainly will know." It took a lot of convincing but Alanna finally got her brother to agree. The night before they were scheduled to leave Alanna snuck into her brother's bedroom, "Thom, Thom, wake up!" "Wh..What do you want Alanna?" "I just wanted to be sure that we were still going to go along with the plan and tell Maude tomorrow first thing and then switch." Thom looked uncomfortable. "Thom, why are you looking kinda funny?" Alanna questioned him worriedly. "Alanna, I don't think the plan will work. You are going to the convent tomorrow and I am going to the castle whether we like it or not, so don't change my mind. I am going to the castle tomorrow!" Alanna was so furious with her brother that she started to beat on him and they began to wrestle. Thom was sure that he would come out the worse for wear with a few bruises and even a black eye. Alanna also figured that tomorrow she would three quarters drown him in the fish pond and even then she was sure that she would never speak to him again. 


	2. The ConventThe Castle

The Convent...The Castle  
  
After Alanna had dunked her brother in the fish pond she still ad dicided he wasn't sorry enough about refusing the offer she had given him and said she was never going to talk to him until he had suffered enough for all her hopes and dreams go down the privey.  
  
When they were going to separate and go their separate ways oram and Maude were going to let the twins have time to say goodbye to each other for they would not see each other for six years until Alanna came to court to get a husband. Alanna was so unhappy she said that if they were going to make her go to the convent she wanted to get going now and with a quick goodbye to Coram, she took off down the road that lead the way to the convent. Thom was just as unhappy as Alanna and said to Coram to hurry up and said goodbye to Maude and told Maude to say goodbye to Alanna for him, and just as quickly as Alanna had set off he set off the other road the lead to the castle.  
  
Alanna pov (after she left Thom to go to the castle)  
  
I hate him!!!!!! He is sooooo selfish. We would get cought he said we would get into trouble he said. Stupid cowardly Thom. He's the one who want's to learn magic not me. I will probably have to learn to use my magic. Alanna thought with a shiver. I hate my magic. It scares me. What if I lose my grip on it and it goes wild and I can't control it. Another shiver ran through her.  
  
Just as Alanna had finished her thought Maude caught up with her. "Young lady why did you not say goodbye to your brother. He told me to say goodbye for him?"  
  
"I didn't say goodbye to him because I am angery with that is all, and I am glade to be rid of him for six years."  
  
"Well missy if you acted like this to him no wonder he got mad at you. That's why your mad isn't it?"  
  
"No as a matter of fact I am mad at him because he broke a promise. That is all I am going to tell you about our argument so don't bring it up again." Alanna snapped.  
  
Thom's pov  
  
I will miss you dear Alanna. I am sorry to do this to you but I don't like to get into trouble. You know I want to be a sorcerer not a knight but it's the law. Nobly born girls go to the convent and nobly born boy go to the castle. I don't want to be a knight. I hate being beaten up. I hate to get durty. I hate every thing about being a knight. I wish I wasn't such a scardy cat. Alanna I wish I had gone along with the plan. Then we both could be happy.  
  
Just than Coram cought up with him. Coram didn't even bother asking what was the matter between the two he was too upset about brining Thom to the castle because when went there to be a solider he was famouse but soon he would be the laughing stalk of the castle for Thom could not use a bow for the life of him.  
  
A few days latter Alanna arrived at the convent. She was depressed beyoned words. She dreded the thought of having to learn to be a lady having to wear dresses all the time. Maude said she would get used to it, but Alanna knew she would't.  
  
A few days after Alanna reached the convent Thom reached the castle. When he saw it he thought maybe it wouldn't be that bad because it was the most beautifull thing he had ever seen. But he was wrong because when he first stepped out of his door everyone shouted that their was a new boy in the castle. He knew that he needed a sponser to show him the castle so he waited patiently for someone to choose him. Somebody taped him on the shoulder from behind and started to make fun of him. Some of the other told him to stop but he wouldn't. Thom started that the gods were punishing him for turning away Alanna when a boy with black hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen stopped the fight and introduced himself as Johnathan, Prince Johnathan. He soon became friends with him and his friends, Gary, Roaul, Alex and Francis.  
  
On several ocations Thom tried to send Alanna a letter but she would never answer them. He wasn't even sure if she read them. So Thom eventually stopped writing. At the convent Alanna was having the worst time ever. She always had to wear a dress, she had to act polite and do other lady like things. She hated it. When Thom sent a letter she would read it and loath Thom even more because he got to have all the fun. Alanna had not forgotten her dream to become a knight so in secret she would practice. When she went to court she would beat Thom with the sword and humiliate him infront of all his friends. 


	3. Arrival

Arrival  
  
"Lady Alanna. The Priestess wants to see you as soon as possible" Said one of the many messangers of the Priestess. As six-teen year old mad her way to the Priestess office she wondered why she wanted to see her she hadn't done anything wrong had she?  
  
"Ah! Alanna! How nice to see you! You know that it is time for you to go to the castle to get a husband don't you?"  
  
Alanna had totally forgotten that at the age of six-teen young ladies go to court to catch themselves a husband. "Oh! Of course I haven't forgotten. I am to leave tommorow?"  
  
"Why yes Alanna. Don't you have a brother there named Thom?" The Priestess asked.  
  
"Yes I do Priestess but I have not talked to him in six years for I am dreadfully angry at him."  
  
"Well didn't you know he is famouse? He saved the crown prince from dying of the "Sweating Sickness"!"  
  
"As I told you I have not spoken or written to him in six years so I do not know of such things" Alanna replied with loath in her voice.  
  
"Alanna I hope you will be on your best behavior well away from the convent. I hope that you will be especially nice towards your brother for he is famouse for what he has done for the crown."  
  
"Yes Priestess I will." Alanna lied.  
  
And with that Alanna went to pack to be presented at court. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alanna sat in a comfortable carrige on her way to the castle. She was the only one to be presented at the court at this time so she traveled alone. Alanna liked it by herself because than she didn't have to talk with the other girls about how cute or handsome the boys at court would be. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thom hurry up we hear a girl is coming today and I want to be their to meet her." yelled Gary from down the hall. With a nod Thom was off to. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miss we are almost there. I thought you might like to know!" A few minutes latter the carriage pulled into the gate that lead towards the castle. Alanna was surprised to see that she had welcomers. For about ten boys were standing there waiting until she came out of the carriage. As Alanna steped out of the carriage all the boys sighed for Alanna was one of the most beautifull girls the had ever seen. She all the right curves in all the right places. Just than a boy yelled in a startled yelp "Alanna is that you!!!" Alanna recognized the voice it was her good for nothing brother Thom. "Why Thom how nice to see you. It's been so long." Alanna said in the most pleasant way but through gritted teeth.  
  
"Thom who is this exceptional young lady" said Gary in a flirtish kind of way.  
  
"Well Gary this is my sister Alanna Of Trebond. Alanna these are my friends Gary, Raoul, Alex and Johnathan.Prince Johnathan." (A/N I can't thinl of all the extended names and my sister lent my books to her friend so I can't look them up. Sorry)  
  
Alanna cursied to all of his friends and cursied even more to the prince. After the introducing was over Alanna said she must unpack and start getting ready for the ball that was being held tonight.  
  
When they thought she was out of ear shot Gary and Raoul said together "You never said you had a sister. Especially the most bueatifull lady in all of the kingdom!" They were now drulling.  
  
"Well the last time I spoke with her we were in the middle of a conflicte, and I don't think she is the most beautifull girl in all the kingdom." Thom said matter of factlly.  
  
Gary and Raoul looked ready to punch him beause it was quite true that his sister was beautifull. But Jon interuped, "She seemed not at all excited at seeing you Thom. After all you haven't seen her in six years."  
  
"Well like I said we were in the middle of a conficte and I think she is still mad at me because every time I wrote to her I never go a reply."  
  
"Boy, did you ever screw up. How could you do that to a lady. You are cruel." Gary said with loath. "How could you get a women to hate you so much?"  
  
"It's easy with Alanna you could say one thing to her and she would hate you for eturnety."  
  
During this conversation Alex had not spoken a single word but finaly he spoke. "Did any of you notice that she has the same purple eyes as Thom and that if you cut her hair she would almost look like Thom!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Did I forget to neglect the fact that we are twins with the same amount of magic as each other."  
  
Altoghether the boys yelled "YES!!!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE PLEASE review I just love to get reviews. I am sorry if I spelt any of the names wrong.  
  
Andrefla 


	4. Chapter 4

Midwinter Festivals  
  
When Alanna reached her rooms she started to unpack her cloths. While she was doing this she was thinking of how lucky Thom was for he had real friends unlike Alanna who's "Friends" were just being polite like any other lady would. She hated it. She could have made friends with the prince and the other if she had come here other than him (meaning Thom). Just than she heard no knock on her door. When she went to open it she said "Who is it?" There was a posse so she opened the door to find Thom and his friends.  
  
"Why sister may we come in?" Thom said in a tone that said please the guys will tease me if you don't.  
  
"For only a minute I have to get ready for the ball tonight, and it takes forever to do this hair of mine." she said only because of what the Priestess had told her to do and because his friends were there and she had to be lady like. So she opened the door so all the boys could enter. Thom was the last to enter and she gave him a glare that simple stated that it was only because his friends were here that her wasn't already beaten into a pulp. Thom swallowed hard.  
  
They talked for a few minutes when Alanna had an idea to scare Thom. "Your Highness, would you have a fish pond anywhere around the castle?"  
  
"Yes we do. They are located in the rose gardens... Thom why do you look so pale?" His knight master asked. Alanna smiled for she knew she had scared him"  
  
He looked at Alanna in sheer horror. "Y- you wouldn't?" He gulped.  
  
"Wouldn't what?" asked Raoul with amusement on his face.  
  
Thom looked at Alanna as if to say "Please don't tell", But she did just to star getting back at him "Dunk his head into the pond." Alanna said politely. With that all the boys burst into laughter. Alanna knew she had done well.  
  
"Thom are you really afraid of your sister that much?" Alex asked between laughs.  
  
"You would be to if she beat you when you were smaller" Thom said stubbornly. Thom clasped a hand over his mouth in shock. HE had just told all his friends that a girl could beat him. All the boys stopped laughing all at the same time only to look from Alanna and Thom.  
  
"Of course I can beat him why do you think he came to the castle with all those cuts and purses." Alanna said getting up, "Know if you could all please leave I have to get ready.  
  
All the boys got up and came up to her (all except Thom) and asked all at the same time "Will you come to the ball with me?" Alanna not knowing what to do she looked at her brother for help but he gave her a look as if to say handle this yourself, And he walked out the door. Than it hit Alanna she said that since they all asked her at the same time she said that she couldn't go with either one of them.  
  
When all the boys had left Alanna realized that she only had an hour to get ready. "Oh nnnnnoooooooo if the Priestess finds out that I am late or don't look my best she will kill me!!" So Alanna hurried to get ready she rang for the hairdresser to come and do her hair for her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lady Alanna of Trebond." The announcer said as Alanna walked out from behind the doors. At the bottom of the stairs a boy awaited her.  
  
"Hello Lady Alanna!" said the boy said wide eyed.  
  
"Your Highness." Alanna curtseyed. "What nice surprise!"  
  
"Well all the boys and I disused who would bring you to our table if no one was to escort you." The prince told her. "We all suggested that your brother do it but he refused as soon as it was mentioned, said that you would probably hurt him because he didn't let you have your way." The prince informed her.  
  
"He did well I think he has just earned himself another punch or so humility, because since he wouldn't let me have my way he lost his dream an d it is his own problem but he didn't have to ruined my also." Alanna muttered through gritted teeth.  
  
"What's your dream Lady Alanna? And what was Thom's dream?" the prince asked as they reached the table so he never got to know what her dream was.  
  
When they reached the table she found out that Thom would be serving their table. She had trouble hiding her joy.  
  
After a dinner of tormenting Thom it would soon be his turn to torment his sister for he was sure that all the boys at court were smitten over her. And he was right, all his friends asked to escort her to the ball room. Thom let out a little giggle.  
  
When the music started Jon was the first to ask her to dance. She politely excepted and started to dance without knowing what would happen after that one dance. All the other boys asked her to dance.  
  
When no one was looking (so Alanna thought) she quickly but quietly left the party. She went walking in the gardens.  
  
Alanna was so cot up in the essence of the flowers that she did not realize that a man was walking behind her. Only when she was tapped on the shoulder did she realize it. She grabbed the hand and through the person over her shoulder.  
  
"I am sorry, you startled me and I thought you were someone else." Alanna explained.  
  
"It's alright Lady Alanna. Were did you learn to through somebody like that?" Asked Prince Jonathan who was still on his back on the ground with the look of surprise he had when she flipped him.  
  
"Oh no were." Alanna lied. " Why were you following me if you don't mind me asking your highness?"  
  
"I just saw you going out and I remembered that you didn't answer my question before we sat down for meal." The prince reminded her.  
  
"Oh that... well that dream is gone and I don't wish to be remained of it your Highness." Alanna told him.  
  
"Oh I see. Lady Alanna would you like to come in with me." Alanna winced when he called 'Lady Alanna'  
  
"If it is alright with you your Highness I prefer to be called Alanna not Lady Alanna"  
  
"Alright Alanna but I prefer if you call me Jon."  
  
"Sure your High.. I mean Jon." And with that they walked back into the ballroom. Jon made a mental note to ask Thom what Alanna's dream was before he ruined it, even if it meant he would have to threaten him.  
  
When they reached the ballroom Jon swept Alanna onto the dance floor were everyone could see them.  
  
In her rooms Alanna rubbed some bruise balm on her feet because she had bruises for dancing so much that night, because after her dance with Jon she was asked by every man in the room and to be polite she had to dance with everyone of them.  
  
Thom made fun of her for the whole day. So when they were finally alone she Challenged him to a duel. He was reluctant at the beginning but when she punches him in the stomach that finalized things they were going to have a duel.  
  
(Sorry this chapter isn't that good I will try harder next chapter)  
  
Andrefla 


End file.
